Seven
by TwilightAddict71484
Summary: Seven. Who knew that a single number could be such a source of malcontent. Bella knew. She hated that damn number. Lucky indeed. Ha. No that number was not lucky, that number was the crux of Bella's existence.
1. Chapter 1

Have I ever mentioned how much I loath the number seven? No. Well let me start at the beginning.

I was seven years old when my mom Renee decided to pick up and leave my dad Charlie. Seven schools, in seven different states over a period of seven years before mom finally settled down in Arizona. That was when she met and married a major league baseball player named Phil. Phil was an alright guy. He kept Renee in check. The only problem was Phil's seven other children; now that was a whole new ball game. Phil's first wife died in a car accident leaving him alone to take care of their children. Don't get me wrong it's nice not to be an only child anymore, but some of my step-siblings aren't all that nice. The two older boys Robbie (17) and Will (16) aren't too bad. Then there are the younger one's. Noelle who is my age at 14, the twins Autumn and Adam at 13, and the two youngest Michelle 9 and Drew at 7. The twins are holy terrors. I looked forward to my visits with Charlie at that point. That's the only time that the number seven made me happy. Seven wonderful weeks in the summer I spent with Charlie in Forks.

I was seventeen the next time that the number seven came into play. I had moved in with Charlie to finish my senior year of high school. (That and I couldn't take anymore of my siblings). It was February when I started at Fork's high school. That was when I thought I met the Love of my life: Edward Cullen. It was rocky at first but then when I figured out his secret everything seemed to flow much easier; you see Edward was a vampire. His whole family was actually. We had been dating for seven weeks when the shit hit the fan the first time. Alice (Edward's sister) saw us playing baseball. So we went to the field that they all play in. It was amazing seeing the sport played by them. The differences between watching mere mortals play the same game was astounding. The fun was short lived however. Our game was interrupted by a group of nomad's that was passing through. Yeah that was fun. They decided they wanted me as a snack, leading to a chase and eventually me getting injured and Edward wanting to leave. I talked him out of it of course; my penance for said action was that I was forced to go to prom. (I hate dancing).

The final nail in the coffin so to speak was when my eighteenth birthday rolled around. Alice was insistent that I have a birthday party. (I however didn't want one). Again I was overruled and force to go to the fiasco that would lead to the demise of Edward and I's seven month relationship. While opening one of my gifts my finger slipped and got cut on some of the wrapping paper. (Who knew a paper cut could be so deadly). Everything seemed to slow down then. Everyone stopped and turned towards me. Their eyes all black as coal. (Except Carlisle of course. He's Edward's hot doctor daddy vamp). Poor Jasper seemed to get the worst of it. He was snarling and almost seemed to be foaming at the mouth like some rabid dog. I knew it wasn't entirely his fault, after all I was Edward's singer. (Meaning I was simply irresistible to him). Jasper being an Empath would have felt everything, after all thirst and bloodlust are both feelings. Just as Jasper was about to lunge for me; Edward shoved me back into the table where the cake and plates were sitting. Shattering the beautiful porcelain plates and causing my arm to slice open even worse. Rose and Emmett managed to restrain Jasper and drag him outside before any damage could be done. Carlisle stitched me up after he cleared the room out. He even told Edward to leave and talk to Jasper seeing as he probably wouldn't listen to anyone else. I told Edward to tell Jasper I didn't blame him. That I forgave him. Seven days later Edward took me for a walk out in the woods near Charlie's house. He told me they were leaving and that he didn't love me anymore. I wasn't good enough for him and didn't belong in their world. Then they all vanished. My family of seven sparkling vampire's left me alone with a shattered heart and tortured soul.

It took seven months and seven different shrinks to convince me that I was stronger than this and that I could move on. Well it worked; at least until another vampire returned. Laurent. He was one of the nomad's from the baseball game. Victoria that was James' mate, wanted revenge for his death and decided that the human would be the one who should pay. Yeah I'm not sure how that is fair either, but I'm not a vampire so I wouldn't know how their crazy ass minds work. It was then that the next part of my fucked up supernatural involvement kicked in. Out of the trees came seven abnormally large wolves. They were all growling and snarling. I wasn't sure at who but I hoped it was him and not me! When Laurent turned and ran they gave chase. I didn't wait around to see the outcome of that particular train wreck.

Seven days later Charlie decided it was time for us to go visit Billy and the boys down on the Rez. Billy was like a second father to me, or a really awesome uncle. He spoiled me rotten and I simply returned the favor by cooking and cleaning for him whenever I was over to visit. Billy Black was the tribal Chief. His wonderful wife Sarah was killed in the car accident that took the use of his legs when I was 15, but that didn't seem to slow him down any. He still managed to finish raising his three kids. Rachel and Rebekka the twins were only a year older than me. Then there was Jacob. He was two years younger than me. Yeah I knew all about his crush on me, not like he really tried to hide it. The exact opposite really. He kept trying to get me to go out with him. I knew it would probably make our father's ecstatic, but it just wasn't in the cards. I saw him as a younger brother, not boyfriend material. This still didn't seem to deter him though. It was at the bonfire that night that I found out about the shapeshifters. Billy and Old Quil (another tribal Elder who I called Uncle Q) told the tribal legends. These were some of my favorite stories growing up here. I wondered why I didn't remember them before. The story of the "Cold Ones", the "Spirit Warriors" and the "Third Wife". Everything seemed to click. Why the Rez boys looked to be on steroids, and grew like weeds. Don't get me wrong they were yummy to look at, but also intimidating if you didn't know them.

First there was Sam Uley. He was the oldest of the Rez Pack at 21. He was engaged to Leah Clearwater who believe it or not was also a shifter. The first and only female. She wasn't with the Pack the day they took out Laurent though. It wasn't until after Harry (Charlie and Billy's best friend, as well as Leah and Seth's dad) died of a heart attack a few weeks ago, that she shifted. Then you had Paul and Jarod at 18. Those two were just plain crazy. Best friends since they were kids, they were as different as night and day. Paul was mean and had a temper if you were out of the group, whereas Jarod was a soft spoken sweet heart who seemed to love everyone. Especially his Imprint Kim. Then came the troublesome trio of tricksters; Jake, Embry and Quil at 16. Yeah they were constantly playing pranks and causing trouble. But they were best buds. The youngest and sweetest of the Pack was Seth Clearwater at 14. He seemed like a ray of light or breath of fresh air. He always had a smile for everyone and seemed like the perfect carefree kid. He looked up to the older boys, but sometimes that could be a bad thing; if the ones he's looking up to are the trio.

It wasn't long afterwards that I started hanging out down on the Rez. School was almost out and graduation was almost here. I fit in well with the Pack. They became my second family. I would hang out with Leah and Kim most of the time. I would help cook meals for the boys (since neither Leah or Kim were adept at cooking or so they told me.) and help with homework when needed. It felt good to feel needed again.  
But once again happiness wasn't in the cards for me. Victoria decided she was gonna make her final play for me. The pack did all they could to keep her away from me. Seven bodies later and they finally caught the bitch. Sadly it was seven bodies to late. I knew the Pack blamed me for the deaths and I couldn't stand having them look at me that way. So I packed up and left after graduation. Escorted out of town by seven massive wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been seven years since I left forks. Seven years since I've seen the seven vampire's I called my family. Seven years since I was escorted out of my home by seven shape shifting wolves. It's only been seven months however since I got the call that Charlie was killed in the line of duty. I went back for seven days. Long enough to make arrangements for his funeral and contact his lawyer and a realtor to sell the house.

Now here I sit waiting in a room for my seventh job interview since graduating college seven weeks ago. It wasn't my ideal job but I have rent and bills that need to be paid. I hope this one played out in my favor. I got called back into the managers office and answered his questions. He told me he would call me by the end of the week to let me know if I got the job. (so now I had to wait seven days to find out if I was gonna get hired. oh the irony).

Well I got the job. I was now the Manager of a bar called "The Lucky Spade". Wanna know the kicker? The logo for the bar was the Seven of Spades. I guess this number was out to make my life hell. Why is that you ask? Not only did this bar happen to be the seventh bar I applied at; it was seven blocks from my apartment, my apartment that was on the seventh floor of my building. My apartment number was 7G, and G just so happens to be the seventh letter of the alphabet. Yeah it hated me as much as I hated it.

My shift started at you guessed it: seven pm. It didn't seem like anything would happen here; I was in the sunny state of Nevada for god sake. The city lights lite up the streets making it seem like daytime all the time. They say New York City is "The city that never sleeps" well I think they got it wrong... Las Vegas definitely never sleeps. Shops are open 24/7 along the strip; if your not shopping or gambling, the diners and bars are there for you too. The Spade wasn't directly on the strip but it was close enough. I had a staff of seven girls working under me. The bartender Leslie, she was nice enough...to the customers that is. Then there was six waitresses. Most weren't too bad. Some nights I would have to jump in and help out but at least that kept me busy.

Time passed and before I knew it I had been in sin city for seven months. The Lucky spade was still my personal hell, but who am I to complain when it pays the bills. Tonight we had a bachelor party coming in. Yeah I know who the hell would have a party at a wayward bar off the strip when there are so many other awesome(note the sarcasm!) places you could have it. It seems it's gonna be one of those days.

I greeted the party and led them to the private room in the back. It wasn't until I was alone with them did I get that chill that ran down my spine like a warning. I looked around at them closely...Holy Hell I was in a room surrounded by vampires in the middle of Las Vegas! How did I not see the signs before? I guess I let my guard down too much. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm pass over me. No...It couldn't be? Could it? I stood still only letting my eyes shift around the room. They met with the most wonderful pair of amber eyes I had ever seen. Jasper. But if he was here, were the others? I could feel my heart begin to race and panic set in; only to be followed by calm and what i could only imagine is what curiosity felt like. I looked at Jasper again, I'm sure he could see the panic in my eyes. With a small shake of his head in the negative; I knew he was answering my silent plea. The others were not here. He was alone. But why was he alone? why was he surrounded by human drinkers? why the hell was I still standing in a room filled with seven human drinking vampires? With a quick smile I told them their hostess for the night would be in shortly.

I made my way to my office after letting Leslie know where I would be if she needed me. So many questions where running around my head. Why now? Why Jasper? Where were the others? Why in the hell were vampires having a bachelor party at a bar in Vegas? A knock to my door brought me out of my head.

"Enter."

"Bella?"

"Jasper?"

"Yeah Darlin' It's me?"

I stared at him a few moments before launching myself into his arms. He hugged me back in return.

"How did you find me? Are the others close? why are you here? and why the hell are you at a bachelor party in my bar in one of the sunniest states in the country?"

"Whoa there. Slow down. I can answer all your questions but you have to slow down. Breath Bella. Even vampire brains can only move so fast." He chuckled. Yeah the smug bastard was laughing at me.

"So as for finding you, I wasn't looking. If you mean how did I know where your office was I followed your emotions. They are still some of the strongest I have ever felt. The others? Meaning the Cullen's; I left them a couple years back. I still stick to the diet but I didn't belong with them. They were just a stepping stone on my way back to humanity. Why am I here? well it's my brother's bachelor party. He and his wife are getting married...again. And Vegas is where they met so this is where they chose to do it. Now your turn."

"I came here after you all left me, and the shape shifters ran me out of town."

"Huh?"

"Okay long story short. Eddie boy fucked me up real good when he left. I saw a bunch of shrinks who told me I was worth it. ( I smiled at him) Then Laurent came back (insert growl from vampire here!) tried to eat me, but the wolves from La Push showed up and ate him...Ironic I know. I hung around them till Icky Vicky came. (more growling from vampire) She killed seven people before the wolves finally got her. They said they didn't blame me but i could see it in their eyes, I didn't need to be an empath (chuckle from vampire). So I left. Went to college, and came here. Seven years passed before I got a call saying that Charlie was killed in the line of duty. only went back long enough to sort out his belongs and sell the house. (wave of sorrow and apology from empathic vampire) Started working here seven months back and now here we are."

"All that because of Edward?"

"Yes and No."

"How so?"

"Well Charlie was because of a robbery, not a vampire...I don't think? unless vampire's rob banks? Do they?"

"No most have no need to rob a bank"

"Ok then; but the rest was Edward."

"Well Bella for what it's worth I'm sorry. It was nice seeing you again though but I think it's time I head back to the party."

"Yeah I was nice seeing you too."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye. Oh and Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell your brother I said congratulations, and Don't let them eat my waitress...It would look bad on my resume if I was to let one of my staff get eaten by vampires."

He chuckled as he walked out.

That was just the beginning of my run in with vampires...again.


End file.
